gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosick Episode 14
Synopsis Another day of class begins in Saint Marguerite Academy and surprises are in store for everyone. Kazuya finds Cecile holding on to a struggling Victorique and asks the teacher what is going on. It turns out that Cecile seizes the chance to take Victorique to her classroom since she has left the library on her own. However, Victorique repeatedly tells Cecile that she does not want to go to class. Unfortunately for her, Cecile was victorious, and Victorique is forced to stand in front of the class while she is introduced by Cecile. As Victorique's presence stirs up the class, Avril is astounded by the little girl's features, who appears as if created by God himself. In her admiration of Victorique, however, she is taken back by Cecile's request to move from her seat; Cecile plans to seat Victorique beside Kazuya, and this causes Avril's jealousy to sprout once again. Cecile soon talks about classes being canceled due to unexpected events (i.e., Kai Wong's death at the school's clock tower). Meanwhile, Avril notices that Victorique is trembling furiously. She tries to talk to her, but she did not respond. Avril then begins to call her names and even touches her hair to call her attention, but this enraged Victorique. The little girl carries the large desk in front of her and tells Avril to avoid touching her, and despite Kazuya's request to put down the desk, Victorique's grip on the desk slips. Avril is taken to the infirmary after having pinned to the ground by a wooden desk. Kazuya and Victorique accompany her, and after finding out that Avril was unhurt, Kazuya orders Victorique to apologize to Avril. However, Victorique refuses to say sorry to Avril — and even calls the latter a "farting newt" — and this causes Kazuya to lose his temper at Victorique. Fortunately, before things get out of control, Cecile arrives. The topic is soon shifted to the murder at the clock tower. For the first time, Avril learned of the death of someone in the clock tower, and Cecile finally explains the reason for her stern request for keeping the clock tower off-limits. Cecile tells that there has been four deaths before what happened the day before, and all of the deaths have similarities, one of which are the purple color of the victim's fingertip possibly caused by poison. Victorique soon asks more details about the chain of deaths involving the clock tower. According to Cecile, the deaths started at around the turn of the century, which coincides at the time when Leviathan left the clock tower. She also tells that the victims were all visitors from outside Saint Marguerite. With this information, Victorique walks off and starts another investigation. As they head to the clock tower, Kazuya, Victorique and Avril stumble upon Grevil, who appears to be surprised at Victorique outside the library. What's even more surprising is the amount of insects flying around Grevil's hair. According to him, the investigation has left him little time to prepare his hair and was forced to used sugar water to style his hair, at the price of being a walking insect lure. Also, he declares that the investigation has been held off, and he asks Kazuya to come with him and listen to the real reason privately. Grevil soon explains to Kazuya that Saint Marguerite Academy has just recently accepted students from outside Sauville, and in the past, things are different. Saint Marguerite Academy has once been used as a front for the secret royal armory, and holds a part of the dark history of Sauville. Things as sensitive as digging up dark secrets like Leviathan would be too dangerous for him, the Kingdom, and especially for Victorique, and Grevil personally asks Kazuya to try to keep away Victorique from the case. Grevil soon leaves, and Kazuya is asked by Avril to join her in the investigation. Avril tries to be friendly to Victorique by asking her to come along as well, but Victorique refuses, calling Avril a "farting newt" yet again. Kazuya orders Victorique to apologize to Avril, but Victorique stubbornly refuses. Kazuya expresses his disappointment to her behavior and walks away, leaving Victorique who did not speak a word. Meanwhile, Avril leaves after attempting yet again to be friends with Victorique. Although she did not react to Kazuya leaving her behind, Victorique realizes that she should go along, but she trips upon trying to follow him. Teary-eyed and having her purple dress soiled, Victorique finally expresses how hurt she was from Kazuya's remarks to her... but she mustered enough courage to stand and continue into the case. Meanwhile, Kazuya visit the local cemetery to gather clues. Both Kazuya and Avril realize the things from what happened a while ago; Kazuya thinks that he might have been too harsh to Victorique, while Avril has been thinking about Victorique being Kazuya's "dearest". Avril soon notices that the tombstone in front of her has a list of names carved in it instead of a single name. The caretaker of the cemetery soon explains things to her and Kazuya, telling them that the tombstone contains names of Protestants who have been killed 500 years ago during the conflicts between Protestants and Catholics, and there are many structures throughout the town which have secret rooms for Protestants to take refuge in. Kazuya and Avril soon tell the caretaker about what happened in the clock tower of Saint Marguerite, and the caretaker simply tells them that such a thing did not happen, since there have been no visitors buried in town for a long time. Kazuya prepares to leave, but Avril stays for the caretaker's stories, including a "ghost that cannot be seen". Soon, Sophie arrives on her own personal agenda, and the song she sings takes Kazuya's attention. Victorique soon arrives at the topmost room of the clock tower, the infamous "alchemist's laboratory". She is then accompanied by a red-haired man wearing a black coat and hat. The man, none other than the magician Brian Roscoe, tells Victorique that he has been looking for something lost — more specifically a beautiful monster. After Victorique determines him as the companion of the victim — called in the magician world as Wong Kai the Conjurer — Roscoe tells her about his companion's reasons for coming at the room where they stand; it turns out that Kai Wong has seen the movie L'illusion de la Tour Sombre and is interested to visit the room that inspired the movie. Victorique finally finds out the links of Roscoe to Kai Wong and the incident, and Roscoe soon describes her as "a tool that... does not understand love", which causes Victorique to deny that claim. Soon, their confrontation is interrupted by a carpenter. The carpenter soon reveals that the clock tower has been planned to be taken down, and is doing evaluation to check its structural stability. Roscoe heeds the advice of the carpenter to leave the dangerous building as soon as possible. However, Victorique decides to look for something... Kazuya soon stumbles upon Victorique at the gazebo in the middle of the hill in front of the school complex and shows to her a sort of peace offering to her: raspberry sandwiches. Avril soon reaches the gazebo after trying to follow Kazuya, who hastened his pace after their visit at the cemetery, and she finds out that Kazuya has been sharing information with Victorique... something unexpected, since she announced a race on the first one who will solve Leviathan's case before running off with Kazuya. It turns out that Kazuya and Avril learned about Africans who lived in the town a long time ago. No one knew about the reason for their migration, and they apparently died from an epidemic at the end of 1873. And the only thing they have left is a song now sung by children in the town: Ituraru-raru-ruu Walk, walk, and we're finally here! Cute sisters, Papa and Mama! Ituraru-raru-ruu Gold and black skin! Ituraru-raru-ruu Row, row, row, I say! Avril immediately scolds Kazuya for leaking information to Victorique, and Kazuya justifies his actions as speeding up the progress of the investigation. Victorique seems to announce her victory over Avril, but Avril fights back by badmouthing Victorique, much to the little girl's surprise. Avril later ends the confrontation and decides to exchange ideas with Victorique. According to Avril, she still believes that Leviathan's ghost is the main culprit, however, Kazuya thinks that Leviathan might still be alive, faking his death and continuing his murders. However, Victorique points out that neither of their claims are right; Leviathan is not alive, and there is no such thing as ghosts. She adds that Leviathan has long since died, and all of his alchemy are phony, including how he turned a white rose into a blue rose in front of a crowd. Victorique brings out a white rose and holds its end with a closed fist. As Avril sits in disbelief of Victorique's abilities, she watches in shock as the white rose turns blue in front of their eyes. Victorique then shows what is in her hand when she transformed the rose: a ball of cotton with blue ink. According to her, a white rose is able to take an ink's color when that ink is absorbed by the stem. This ultimately changes Avril's thoughts on Leviathan. However, even though Victorique has seen through Leviathan's tricks, there is still one piece of evidence needed to solve the case. Kazuya soon notices a red-haired man walking towards the clock tower, and immediately, memories connecting to Brian Roscoe's name emerge in his head. As he runs off, he leaves behind Victorique and a disillusioned Avril. Avril soon speaks and apologizes to Victorique, calling herself dense for acting the way she did earlier. However, she finally declares to Victorique that she does not want her to take away Kazuya so easily. Avril immediately takes back that statement, seeing as it was unfitting for the situation, but she is relieved when she did not see Victorique. As Kazuya confronts Brian Roscoe atop the clock tower, Victorique opens the pages of Leviathan's storybook once more... Characters (In order of appearance) *Avril Bradley *Cécile Lafitte *Victorique de Blois *Kazuya Kujō *Grévil de Blois *Brian Roscoe *Sophie New Characters There are no new characters introduced in this episode. Quotes *"Certainly, you're dense. But you're free." — by Victorique, to Avril *"Ah, youth..." — by Cecile, admiring how love arrives at young hearts Category:Episodes